greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
And Then There Was One
And Then There Was One is the nineteenth episode of the fifth season and the 95th overall episode of Private Practice. Short Summary Pete and Violet enter marriage counseling to help patch up their relationship. Amelia shuts down emotionally and avoids her peers upon hearing some devastating news. Addison adjusts to the new man in her life, and Charlotte and Cooper struggle with Mason when he refuses to speak to them. Meanwhile, Violet becomes suspicious of the sister of one of her patients. Full Summary Addison tells her therapist she will never forget she got to introduce herself as Dr. Addison Forbes Montgomery. Something changed in her when her patient called her Dr. Montgomery. She felt like a superhero and she never thought she'd feel like that again, until today. She was sitting on the beach and a little girl named June came over to see what was inside the basket. Henry was inside, and she is Henry's mother. Henry is on her lap. Addison is about to do the ultrasound on Amelia, who wants to know everything. There is Amelia's son. Addison then gets a worried look on her face and turns the monitor away from Amelia, who starts panicking. 5 weeks later Amelia is leading her patient back to the lobby. The patient is happy to hear her migraines are not a tumor, and she apologizes for having been so self-involved. She asks when Amelia is due. Violet and Charlotte look alarmed as Amelia replies a few months. Her patient touches her belly and says she's caring high, which means a boy. Charlotte asks Amelia if she's doing all right. She replies she's great as the elevator arrives and Addison gets off with her baby boy. Addison explains she has an appointment with Cooper. Amelia walks off as Charlotte and Violet start playing with Henry. In the kitchen, Addison says she feels like nothing bad can happen when she's around Henry. Sam comes in and welcomes Addison back. Jake comes in too, and he asks to hold Henry. Sam notices Addison has a little bag of milk, and she explains it's from the milk bank. Addison asks if Amelia's been talking to anybody as she fired Addison as her OB. Violet says they've all tried, but Amelia needs her space. Jake tried to bring up prenatal care, but she shut him out. Charlotte and Sam, with whom Amelia is living now, can testify that she's clean, though. Too bad Sheldon is not around, but he is in Aruba with his ex-wife, because she left a man at the altar and needed someone to go on the honeymoon with. Cooper tells Violet that Mason wet their bed this morning, but he's not ready to force him to sleep in his own room. Cooper doesn't know when he will be. Violet says he shouldn't think of it as exiling, but just not giving him extra treatment for unwanted behavior. Like she told Cooper when Mason first stopped speaking: you can't force him to talk, but he has to ask for what he wants. He's a smart kid. Cooper says it seems like the child is gone since Erica died. Mason is in a kind of pain that he doesn't understand. Violet says Cooper is mourning too, but he just shouldn't let Mason's regression continue. She also tells him to get a waterproof matras cover and pajamas with an alarm. She hugs Cooper. Addison is feeding Henry. Jake and Sam walk in. Jake asks if Addison wants to take a walk, but she refuses. She's good right here. In couples therapy, the therapist asks Violet and Pete what first attracted them to each other. Violet knows that question is supposed to remind them of their connection. Dr. Whitehouse reminds her she's a patient. Pete says Violet is a fighter. Her passion was hot. It still is, but they had a lot of fun at the beginning. Violet affirms they did. Dr. Whitehouse asks about now. Pete says they're here to get back to the beginning. Violet says they're aware they can't go back, which has Pete roll his eyes. Whitehouse notices this and brings it up. Violet didn't realize she corrected Pete. Whitehouse says this has been an awfully polite session for two people considering divorce. Pete says they're considering reconciliation more, and being polite isn't a bad thing. In the ER, Violet and Pete are talking about getting another therapist. Violet wants to stick with Whitehouse. A 9-year-old with multiple stab wounds is brought in and Pete starts taking care of her. Violet talks to the sister, Missy. Sam arrives too and jumps in to help. Missy told Drea she needed a half an hour to finish her algebra and when she went to get her to bake cupcakes, Drea wasn't in her room and Missy then heard the sirens outside the house. She didn't know Drea had left the house. The doctors lose Drea's pulse as her parents arrive. Pete explains she needs surgery as Sam performs a thoracotomy. Violet takes the family to the waiting room. Missy stays behind and watches Sam open Drea's chest, with an intense look on her face. Violet takes her with her. Charlotte starts kissing Cooper in her office. They get down to the couch and Charlotte as what Violet said about the peeing as they get undressed. Cooper thinks Mason just needs time and comfort and not another challenge. Charlotte wonders if that's what Mason needs or if that's just what Cooper is capable of giving at the moment. Cooper says he only has 15 minutes, so they can spend it discussing pee, or they can use it to get their yaya's out. She chooses the latter. Addison tells Amelia she's going home. She asks Amelia to come over tonight to watch a beauty pageant and make mean jokes, but Amelia passes. Addison asks if she's taking an iron supplement. There are no words to describe how awful and unfair this is to Amelia and she gets that, but she misses Amelia. She wants Amelia in Henry's life. Amelia doesn't care. Addison leaves. Mr. Spencer wonders how someone could stab his daughter. Violet asks how Missy is doing. Mr. Spencer doesn't want her to talk to Missy, because he doesn't need another person telling him Missy's careless with bad judgment and going in the bad direction. How Missy feels isn't his primary concern. He asks Violet to leave them alone. Violet tells Pete how the family's doing. Violet says Missy suddenly stopped crying, like she stopped a performance. Violet's instincts are telling her that something else is going on. Pete says she keeps inserting herself into other people's lives, thinking she knows them better than they do themselves, but he thinks she has to turn that off. She can't do that. Ignoring a problem doesn't mean it's going away, and she thinks there's a big problem here. Charlotte tells Amelia that she thinks she's living with two 9-year-olds, because Cooper is acting like one, not wanting to do what Violet tells him to do with Mason. Charlotte could use a meeting and asks Amelia to come, but Amelia doesn't want to hear her talking about how difficult it is to raise a child. Amelia says she doesn't know what she is going through. Charlotte asks if she's going to meetings. Amelia says everyone has to leave her alone. Sam and Jake are playing basketball. Jake brings up Henry. Sam pretends he's okay. Sam says the other day, he felt like something was going on between Jake and Addison. He knows Addison, and he noticed the vibe. Jake admits they kissed the day she got Henry, but that's it. Jake says he can't get mad over that. Sam says he's a son of bitch and leaves. At the playground, Addison is talking to Henry about possible nannies. Sam tells Pete that Jake kissed Addison and that bothers him. Addison and he kissed that day, too. Pete says nobody can keep up with him and Addison. He can see why Jake would think Addison is fair game. If Sam really wants to be with Addison, he has to tell Jake to back off. Charlotte put moonpie in Mason's lunch, but it's only for after he finished his whole sandwich. She helps Mason put on his backpack, but Mason still won't talk. Charlotte asks him what they're going to do with him. He's not talking to anyone. She knows he's hurting and in a way kids never should. Charlotte lost her daddy and it nearly ripped her, so she can't imagine what he's feeling. She also tried to be the person in his life who told him the whole truth, even if it's hard, and that's what she's doing now. He can't not communicate. That makes it impossible for anyone to help him. So, he can say whatever he wants right now, but he has to say something. Mason says he's starting to forget things, like how his mother packed lunch and what they talked about. That makes him sad. Charlotte understands that and says they can talk about it. He doesn't want to. He knows his mother wanted them to talk about her and to let Mason live a normal life, but he doesn't feel normal. He doesn't want to talk. Amelia checks on Drea. There's no spontaneous breath, which is consistent with her EEG. Drea is brain dead. Pete updates the chart and Amelia tells him she's fine. This has nothing to do with what's happening to her. Pete leaves to go tell the parents. Pete has told the Spencers, with Violet by his side. The parents realize they're going to have to decide whether or not to pull the plug. Missy asks how long Drea can stay like she is. Pete says they can keep her on the vent indefinitely, but she won't wake up and her body will deteriorate. Mr. Spencer says that means there's no decision to make then. Pete says some families also consider organ donation. Missy asks if that means cutitng Drea open and taking everything out. Violet takes Missy with her, against Missy's objections. Missy runs off and Violet follows her. Jake checks in on Amelia and assures her Addison didn't send him. He doesn't know if she's picked another OB, but he can talk about her options. Amelia says it's too late for termination. Jake says they have to plan for the future, but Amelia says her baby has no future. Jake says she does. Amelia asks if he wants to talk about his feelings, because she's sick to death of that. Jake says he doesn't want to do that, but prenatal care is also for the health of the mother. Jake is here for her health. Amelia asks if it's because of the drugs she took. Jake says absolutely not. This is a bad spin of the genetic wheel. It's not her fault. Amelia breaks down and Jake comforts her. Missy tells Violet she knows what happens after someone's taken off life support. It gets messy. Violet asks if what happened to Drea scared her, because it would scare her. Violet says she was attacked once. Somebody took her baby out of her and left her to bleed to death. Sometimes, she wonders what the woman who attacked her fault when she was holding the knife. Missy says she probably felt powerful, like she was in control, like she could hurt or kill her. She could do anything she wanted. Missy says she could be wrong. Jake and Pete are talking about Sam and Addison's dysfunctional relationship. Pete mentions his relationship with Addison and Jake asks what he would do. Pete says Addison is complicated. He couldn't make it work, but if Jake can, Addison is worth it. Charlotte walks into Cooper's office and tells him Mason talked. Cooper thinks she threatened him. Charlotte objects to that. Cooper thinks Mason is not getting enough time to grieve in his way. He doesn't want people to make it about them. It's about what Mason needs. Violet has told Pete what Missy said, but Pete doesn't think it's a confession. Violet thinks she's right. Pete says she thinks that about every time, but apologizes. The point is she can't go to the police because of her instincts. Violet thinks she may do it again. Addison goes to Sam's house to talk to Amelia. She knows Amelia doesn't want to talk to her, but Addison needs her to listen. Amelia needs a plan. Amelia doesn't want to hear it. Her life has turned into a horror show and all she can do is stand back and watch it play out. Her baby has no brain. She doesn't want to see Addison's pity and guilt. She sees that perfect baby attached to Addison's hip and Addison's joy makes her want to claw Addison's eyes out and rip that child away from her. She is so angry at Addison and jealous of her of this dream of a life she has. Amelia wishes she could be happy for Addison, but she can't, because she hates Addison, and she has no room for that on top of all the bitterness and pain that is burrying her every single day. She has no more room. She doesn't know if she's going to make it through this, but she knows she can't do it with Addison around. She asks Addison to go away. Addison leaves. Addison goes to her nursery and greets Henry. She picks him up and holds him. Sam and Jake are discussing Addison. Jake says Sam ran. Sam says he did that because he didn't want to be a father. Now he realized he loves Addison. Jake says Addison wouldn't have kissed him if Addison still loved him. Sam says she kissed them both on the same day. Jake and Sam realize they're not the problem, and wonder why they're arguing. Violet tells the Spencers that Missy is showing typical signs that are usually associated with juvenile sociopathy. She thinks Missy was involved in Drea's stabbing. Jasmine can't believe that, but Gary doesn't seem surprised. Cooper tucks Mason in and he suggests they go to the park tomorrow after school, but Mason doesn't reply. Cooper says Charlotte told him Mason talked and he asks how that was. Mason turns his back to Cooper and doesn't respond. Violet is frustrated because Pete was condescending about her totally believable concerns, but Pete says he didn't dismiss. Pete says Violet often tells him to feel, like when she forced him to get in touch with his family. She says that turned out to be a good thing. Pete says it wasn't her call. Violet says he is so cut off and emotionally and so unwilling to communicate that she has no choice but to analyze. She doesn't even know why their marriage is dying or how they got here. Pete doesn't know either, but he screams they'll discover it was all his fault. Dr. Whitehouse smiles and says he's hopeful for them. It was ugly, but ugly can be honest and give the other person a chance to change. When they were polite, their marriage didn't stand a chance. Charlotte enters Amelia's office and says she can't imagine Amelia's pain, but she knows Amelia is not dealing with it. Keeping everything inside and shutting everyone out is hiding, not dealing. Charlotte says they can't ignore their emotions, because that bites people like them in the ass. She has to let herself live through every gutwrenching part of it. Amelia says she's right. She just hasn't been ready. Charlotte suggests they go to a meeting, but Amelia wants to sit here for a minute instead. Amelia touches her belly and says she's numb. Charlotte says that's a start. Violet is talking to Missy and brings up Katie again. She thinks Missy was wrong to assume she felt powerful. She thinks Katie was probably jealous, so she lashed out. She probably didn't think about what would happen afterwards. She was just crazy. Violet wonders why else you'd stab someone. Missy replies to know if you could really do it. Violet doubts that. To actually put a knife into someone else, it's too scary for most sane people. Missy says you push past that. Then, you're in it. Violet says real life is different. Missy is talking about real life, not movies or books. Missy confides that she was the one who stabbed Drea, and it wasn't that scary. She knew she wanted to, to see what it was like. It was the coolest things she's ever done, and she indeed didn't think about what comes over. Violet nods to someone behind Missy. Police officers arrive and they arrest her. Missy yells that Violet told her she understood. Violet replies she needs help. Missy is taken away. Sam joins Addison on her deck. Henry wouldn't go down last night, and now he's finally asleep on her belly. Sam says he knows she kissed Jake. He won't make a big deal about it. Addison says she's truly sorry, but her, Jake, and Sam seems like a lifetime ago. She's just consumed with Henry right now. Amelia enters Drea's room, but she didn't know Gary was still in there. She introduces herself. Jasmine couldn't be here anymore. Gary says his family is destroyed and Missy is responsible for that. He doesn't know how to deal with that, or how to go on. Amelia doesn't know either. Drea's life should count for more. Gary mentions the organ donation. Amelia says they could do that. That would matter a great deal to a lot of people. Gary breaks down. Amelia comforts him. Violet and Pete are silent on the therapist's couch. Whitehouse says they got all tangled up during the last session and he'd like to unpack that so they can find out what they really want to communicate about. Pete thinks the problem is that he and Violet fundamentally disagree. He thinks unpacking everything won't help. He wants to have fun. He wants them to love each other. That is more important than unpacking the crap. Let's just drop the damn suitcases. He knows Violet and she'll get defensive. He's not saying what she does doesn't work, it's just not what he does. He loves Violet. He kisses her, and then says he won't do this. He walks out. Cooper asks Charlotte how she got Mason to talk, because it's not working now. Cooper has to trust her, she says. Cooper reminds her he is Mason's father. Charlotte says she is mother, but he says Erica was. Amelia is in Jake's office. She needs something good to come out of her baby's life, so she wants Jake to help her to stay healthy and make sure that everything is okay. When she delivers, she wants to donate her baby's organs so they can save lots of other babies. As many as they can. Jake agrees to that and takes her hand. As she's sitting on the beach, Amelia leaves Sheldon a message. She hopes he's somewhere nice and that his ex-wife is whatever he wants her to be. Amelia wishes he was here. She hangs up the phone. From her kitchen, Addison sees Jake and Sam are hanging out. Violet comes in with Lucas for a visit. Violet tells her that Pete walked out in therapy. Addison is sorry. Violet says it was romantic, but she doesn't know how to explain it. Violet wants to drink, and Addison is in. Addison says Amelia hates her, but they think she'll get through this if they give her time. Henry is her little miracle and she won't feel guilty about it. Violet says that is evolved. Addison says Jake and Sam are hanging out, despite the fact that she kissed them both. She's also okay with that. It's for the first time in forever that she has the man she wants, she says as she looks at Henry. He kisses him on his forehead. She and Violet clinck. Addison has 20 minutes left in her session. Addison says she's way too happy to be there, so she decides to take her boy home. Cast PP5x19AddisonMontgomery.png|Addison Montgomery PP5x19PeteWilder.png|Pete Wilder PP5x19JakeReilly.png|Jake Reilly PP5x19CooperFreedman.png|Cooper Freedman PP5x19CharlotteKing.png|Charlotte King PP5x19AmeliaShepherd.png|Amelia Shepherd PP5x19MasonWarner.png|Mason Warner PP5x19SamBennett.png|Sam Bennett PP5x19VioletTurner.png|Violet Turner PP5x19MrSpencer.png|Gary Spencer PP5x19MrsSpencer.png|Jasmine Spencer PP5x19MissySpencer.png|Missy Spencer PP5x19DrWhitehouse.png|Dr. Whitehouse PP5x19Therapist.png|Therapist PP5x19PilarRodriguez.png|Pilar Rodriguez PP5x19ParamedicRodriguez.png|Paramedic Rodriguez PP5x19Officer.png|Officer (rear) PP5x19LucasWilder.png|Lucas Wilder (front) PP5x19HenryMontgomery.png|Henry Montgomery Main Cast *Kate Walsh as Dr. Addison Montgomery *Tim Daly as Dr. Pete Wilder *Benjamin Bratt as Dr. Jake Reilly *Paul Adelstein as Dr. Cooper Freedman *KaDee Strickland as Dr. Charlotte King *Brian Benben as Dr. Sheldon Wallace (credit only) *Caterina Scorsone as Dr. Amelia Shepherd *Griffin Gluck as Mason Warner *Taye Diggs as Dr. Sam Bennett *Amy Brenneman as Dr. Violet Turner Guest Stars *David Burke as Gary Spencer *Annie Fitzgerald as Jasmine Spencer *Rachel G. Fox as Missy Spencer *Brian George as Dr. Whitehouse Co-Starring *Scott Alan Smith as Therapist *Idara Victor as Pilar *Evan Olman as Paramedic Rodriguez *Micah May as Officer *Jack and Joey Bobo as Lucas Uncredited *Harlow Danger Contreras as Henry Montgomery *Karma Kerr as Henry Montgomery Medical Notes Addison Forbes Montgomery *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **Therapist *'Treatment:' **Talk therapy Addison talked to her therapist about the first time she introduced herself as a doctor. She never thought she'd feel that way again, but then she got to introduce herself as Henry's mom. She then told her therapist she was way too happy to stay for the last 20 minutes of her session. She was ready to take her son home. Amelia Shepherd *'Diagnosis:' **Pregnancy *'Doctors:' **Addison Forbes Montgomery (OB/GYN) **Jake Reilly (reproductive endocrinologist) *'Treatment:' **Prenatal care Amelia had an ultrasound with Addison. While doing the ultrasound, Addison turned the monitor away. Her baby was anencephalic. She fired Addison as her OB and ceased prenatal care. She went several weeks without any prenatal care, but then she asked Jake to take over her prenatal care and keep her and her baby healthy so that she could donate her baby's organs once he was born. Pilar Rodriguez *'Diagnosis:' **Vascular spasm *'Doctors:' **Amelia Shepherd (neurosurgeon) *'Treatment:' **Sumatriptan Pilar got a prescription from Amelia for sumatriptan for her migraines, which were caused by vascular spams. Pete Wilder and Violet Turner *'Diagnosis:' **Marital troubles *'Doctors:' **Dr. Whitehouse (psychiatrist) *'Treatment:' **Couples counseling Pete and Violet saw a marriage counselor for their troubles. They talked in a later session about their disagreement over a patient's family. Dr. Whitehouse watched them argue and then said he was hopeful for them. After another session, Pete decided he was done with couples therapy. He wanted to be with Violet, but didn't want to keep talking to the shrink. Drea Spencer *'Diagnosis:' **Stab wounds **Brain death *'Doctors:' **Pete Wilder (critical care medicine) **Sam Bennett (cardiothoracic surgeon) **Amelia Shepherd (neurosurgeon) *'Treatment:' **Thoracotomy **Surgery Drea, 9, came into the ER with multiple stab wounds, including one to her heart. They did a thoracotomy in the ER to control the bleeding and then took her up to surgery. After her surgery, she was pronounced brain dead. Her father talked to Amelia about donating her organs. Music "When I Grow Up" - First Aid Kit "Sometimes You Need" - Rufus Wainwright "It's Voodoo" - Mississippi Twilight Notes and Trivia *This episode scored 8.13 million viewers. *This is the last episode of either series to be directed by long-time director Tom Verica. He went on to become a director and co-executive producer on Scandal. Gallery Episode Stills PP5x19-1.jpg PP5x19-2.jpg PP5x19-3.jpg PP5x19-4.jpg PP5x19-5.jpg PP5x19-6.jpg PP5x19-7.jpg PP5x19-8.jpg PP5x19-9.jpg PP5x19-10.jpg PP5x19-11.jpg PP5x19-12.jpg PP5x19-13.jpg PP5x19-14.jpg PP5x19-15.jpg PP5x19-16.jpg PP5x19-17.jpg PP5x19-18.jpg PP5x19-19.jpg Behind the Scenes PP5x19BTS1.jpg Quotes :Addison: I know you don't wanna talk to me. :Amelia: You're right. So just go. :Addison: I will, soon, but I love you and I need you to listen. You need a plan. You need to figure out... :Amelia: Don't you dare stand there and tell me what I need. Don't you dare. My life has turned into a horror show and all I can do is stand back and watch it play out. My baby has no brain. No brain. I'm a damn neurosurgeon and my baby has no brain. I would say God has a sense of humor but there is no God. No God would do this. :Addison: I am so, so sorry. :Amelia: Just stop it. Just don't look at me with your pity and guilt. I can't take it anymore! Every time I look at you, I see that perfect, healthy baby attached to your hip and he smiles and you smile and all of that joy makes me want to scream and claw your eyes out and rip that child from your hands. I am so angry at you and jealous of you. This life... this dream of a life that you have. I wish I could be happy for you but I can't. I can't because I hate you, Addison. I hate you and I don't have room for that on top of all the bitterness and pain that is burying me every single day. I don't... I have no more room. I don't know if I'm gonna make it through this, but I know I can't do it with you around. So you need to stay the hell away from me. Just go away. Leave! See Also Category:All Episodes Category:PP S5 Episodes Category:PP Episodes